RWBY Legacies
by revkingdip18
Summary: This is a RWBY next gen AU following the story of the Scarlett Rose and Joseph Arc the children of Ruby and Jaune 21 years after their war with Salem came to an end. As they start their journey to step out from behind the shadow of their parents and become a great Huntsman and huntress in their own right.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarm clock rang loudly as it always did in Joseph Arc's ear to wake him up for the start of the day. Joseph groaned as he pulled his covers over his head for a minute before lowering them as sat up out of his bed. He took a deep breath as he wiped his eyes. Joseph stood up and walked over to a door on the side of his room. He opened the door and turned on the lights to what looked like a very messy bathroom with a door on the opposite side. "Are you kidding me Scarlett," Joseph mumbled to himself as he walked up to one of two sets of a mirror and sink.

He ran some warm water and splashed his face with it as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked into the mirror and saw himself, a 6'1, 189 lbs., 17 year old kid with mostly blond hair with dark red tips and mostly blue eyes with hints of silver. He put both his hands on the counter in front of the mirror, closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Alright today is the big day, first day of Beacon, You got this, it's not like everyone's expecting you to be this super instantly awesome at everything guy right. It's not like they expect the oldest son of Ruby Rose the girl who saved the world and Jaune Arc the man with three semblances to be just as great right? The older brother of the "amazing" Scarlett Rose, who like her mother got in to Beacon two years early."

He took another deep breath. "You are your own man and once people get to know you they won't care about who your family is," Joseph said as he breath outward opening his eyes.

"Yeah until they realize what a dork you are bro," said a girl leaning on the door on the opposite end of the bathroom. The 5'8 tall girl walked over to the second pair of mirror and sinks right next to Joseph. She yawned and then grabbed a brush and started brushing her long flowing mostly dark red hair that appeared to have bits of blond yellow at the end.

"Scarlett you were supposed to clean the bathroom yesterday," Joseph said as squinted his eyes looking down at Scarlett. "What happened," Joseph asks as he picks up a dirty shirt and shorts off the floor?

"Sorry about that, me and mom lost track of time at the shooting range. Wanted to get as much practice as possible done our first day," Scarlett said as she stopped brushing her hair and grabbed her toothbrush." You think Min is already going to be at the Bullhead by the time we get their," Scarlett asked as she started brushing her teeth? Joseph thought about it as he brushed his own. Their cousin had always been one to usually be on time, unlike her mother and their aunt Yang. However she didn't always do the best in new and stressful situations so it was probably a 50/50 shot she'd beat them to the Bullheads.

Joseph and Scarlett both rinse and spit at the same time. "Well we better hurry if we don't want to be late," Joseph said as he exited the bathroom. "Don't forget to make sure you have everything you want taken to Beacon boxed up. Oh and make sure you don't forget you take along bag and sleeping bag to."

"Alright geez. I think I know what I packed and I'm not going to forget anything." After getting dressed in his favorite outfit, a black and white T-shirt with the Arc family symbol in the top left corner and some black jeans Joseph headed out of his room and down a hallway towards some stairs when he heard something coming up the steps. "Cooper is that you boy," he called out? Just then a medium sized brown, white, and black fox came running up the steps towards Joseph. "You ready for our first day Cooper," Joseph asked his pet fox as he rubbed his head? "Come on let's grab some breakfast before we head out." Joseph and Cooper slowly made their way down the hallway and some steps in to their kitchen.

Joseph walked over to and opens the fridge, quickly looking from side to side. Them at a pack of fresh market strawberries in the fridge, as he reaches for them he feels a gust of wind brush by him. Before he even looks back in the fridge he knows that it's too late and his precious strawberries are already gone. He looks down, defeated and sighs "good morning mom."

"Morning sweetheart," Ruby said as she started eating a strawberry out of the pack at a nearby table. "You ready for your first day?" Cooper walked over to her rubbing his head against Ruby's leg. "I mean are you guys ready for your first day," she said giving Cooper a strawberry?

"Traitor," Joseph says looking at Cooper eating his strawberry. "Yeah, just a little nervous. I was actually hoping to grab a bite before we left so if you wouldn't… ," Before he could say another word Ruby was beside him holding the now half eaten pack of strawberries. "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetheart, but grab your sister we're heading out soon," Ruby said as she walked away. "You're so lucky Beacon decided to start letting Huntsmen and Huntresses bring animal companions to train along side them. Though I suppose we mostly have professor Oobleck to thank for that."

"Wait mom," Joseph called out.

"What is it honey," Ruby asked stopping in her tracks?

"Have you gotten any word from dad?" Ruby was silent for a second.

"Yeah it's been six months, when is he coming home?" Scarlett asked as she entered the kitchen fully dressed in a combination dark and light red T-shirt and a black combat skirt with a red fril trim, hold a medium sized backpack with a sleeping bag on top. Followed by a small mostly black with streaks of orange and patches of white fur ram like creature "Me and Sphinx were hoping he'd be back in time to meet us at Beacon." Ruby looked down for a second. "I guess not then huh."

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure your gruncle Qrow will tell us the second he hears anything from your dad. Plus he'll probably be waiting for you at the landing pads himself," Ruby said putting one of her arms around her daughter shaking her a little. "Now come on let's head out. Joe don't forget your bags." As Ruby, Scarlett, and Sphinx headed out the front door Joseph ran up the stairs back to his room with Cooper swiftly following him and grabbed his pre packed bag and sleeping bag next to his dresser and a hoodie laying on top. He quickly ran back down the steps to the front door of families home.

As he stood at the front door he took out a medium sized white pocket watch that had his mother's rose symbol in gold with an arch from his father's on the side of it with red filling out the lines of the rose and opened it. Inside was a picture of his mother and father together holding a sign saying "Keep moving forward." "Wish me luck dad, wherever you are," Joseph said as he looked down at Cooper and walked out the front door closing the it behind them.


	2. RWBY Legacies Chap 2: Leaving for Beacon

As they pulled up to the Bullhead landing strip Joseph rubes Copper's head as he looks out the backseat window of his mother's car as he sees many Bullheads begin to land as flocks of other soon to be Beacon students start to line up. "I can't believe we're 15 minutes late," Scarlett said with a hand on her forehead covering her eyes in frustration as she leaned back into the front passenger seat.

"Hey, they said the highway was going to be mostly clear on the radio," Ruby said defending her actions sounding a little panicked.

"Oh come on Scarlett we've got more than enough time so it doesn't matter. Mom do you see uncle Tai and Min anywhere? They should be here by now," Joseph asks as he pulls out his scroll. As she pulled into a parking space Ruby stepped out of the car to look over the massive crowd of people as even more continued to arrive.

"I don't see them but just give me a second and I'll be right back," Ruby says as she disappears only leaving behind a few rose petals. Scarlett took a deep sighed.

"She knows we could have just called them right," Scarlett asks as she steps out of the car herself?

"You know mom, she'd rather take immediate action than think things through sometimes," Joseph says as he steps out of the back of the car with Copper and Sphinx right behind him. "Let's just grab our stuff from the trunk. I'm sure mom will be back any second now." As they both walk behind the car Joseph asked "did you at least remember to put Crimson Lily and Morte Preta in the trunk last night?"

"Of course I did. Mom made sure I left Crimson in the car last night when we got home and that I put Morte with it before I went to bed," Scarlett said with a slightly offended look on her face as she opened the trunk. Revealing both their packed bags and sleeping bags along with a medium sized red dust blaster with a multi colored dust cylinder in the center and a large black staff with a metal hexagon shaped box on the bottom.

"Well look at that you actually remembered to do something I asked, color me impressed," Joseph said as he put a hand on top of Scarlett's head and ruffled her hair laughing a little. He wasn't laughing for long however before he gasped for air and dropped to one knee after receiving a swift punch in the gut from Scarlett.

"Hahaha," Scarlett sarcastically laughed. "What have I told you about doing that," Scarlett rhetorical asked?

"Not to," Joseph said still trying to catch his breath. He slowly stood up using the car to support himself for a second. Scarlett smiled as she grabbed her bags and the red dust blaster as she walked back to the front of the car. Joseph took a deep breath and grabbed his own bags and the black staff. As he closed the trunk of the car he saw his mother had returned and was talking to Scarlett. "Hey mom did you find grandpa Tai and Min?"

"Yup here they come now," Ruby said as she waved one of her hands in the air. Joseph turned in the direction his mother was waving and saw his grandfather TaiYang wearing a black button up jacket with tan Cargo pants and his cousin Min wearing a brown leather jacket along with a yellow T-shirt with her mother's emblem in white on the left side and black jeans like his coming their way.

"Grandpa!," Scarlett shouted as she ran up to TaiYang giving him a massive bear hug.

"Whoa hey there sweetheart. Give grandpa a break, you're gonna break my back with that grip of yours." TaiYang said jokingly laughing as he embraced her hug. "You ready for Beacon? How's your training been going?"

"Great. I can stay completely invisible to people using my stealth semblance for around 40 minutes straight now."

"That's amazing sweetheart. How've you been doing Joseph?"

"Oh fine. I'm still a bit nervous but I'm also still really looking forward to starting. How about you Min, Is your mom coming to see you off," Joseph asked Min looking over at her as she stood next to their grandfather. Min took a deep sigh.

"No. she went out on a mission two days ago. She did call me this morning to wish me luck though. So there's that," Min said looking down towards the ground. Ruby walked over to her niece and gave the girl a hug.

"Hey Min you know your mom loves you more than anything right? Do you know how much she loves you," Ruby asked? Min looked at her aunt slightly confused along with just about everyone else.

"How much," Min half cautiously asked Ruby slightly raising an eyebrow at her aunt?

"So much she that she plans elaborate surprises for you." And just as Ruby finishes everyone hears the familiar sound of a certain someone's engine. Then out of nowhere a familiar orange, yellow, and red motorcycle pulled up to the group right next to Ruby's car. The long blonde haired rider then stepped off the bike wearing a helmet, black and yellow jacket with an orange tank top and brown cargo pants.

"Hi honey did you miss me," Yang asked as she removed her helmet?

"MOM!," Min yelled as she ran over to her mother giving her a hug. "I can't believe you're here. You're never back from a mission this soon."

"Well I didn't go on a regular mission like I usually do. This time I was only delivering a message to the leader of a nearby village," Yang said as she put her arm around Min's shoulder pulling her in close. "Did you really think I'd miss seeing my daughter off on her first day of Beacon? Also I wanted to pick these up and give them to you before you left," Yang said as she pulled five vials of dust.

"Are those…," Min started but couldn't finish out of shock?

"Yup. fresh off the presses the new Schnee multi round dust shotgun shell." Yang handed the vials over to Min as she started to tear up a little. She then lowered herself a bit so her lilac eyes met her daughter's own completely red one's on a eye to eye level. "You have no idea how happy and proud I was the day I heard you wanted to make your own shotgun gauntlets and make them your weapon of choice. I still remember the late nights you spent building Nova so you could get them just the way you wanted them."

As Yang wiped away a tear she continued. "I'm not worried about you like these worry warts over here are," Yang said as she pointed to Tai and Ruby. "Because I'm sure my little supernova's going to shine no matter where you go or what you do in your own way," Yang finished as she pulled Min in for one more hug. As she and Min separated and both wiped their eyes a little Yang clapped her hands together. "Now come on we don't want these little guys to be late,"she said as she walked over and playfully punched Joseph in his arm. Everyone grabbed their things and head for the now mostly filled Bullheads.

As they reached the kids assigned Bullhead's ramp the three young soon to be huntresses and huntsman in training stood opposite of their mother's and grandfather. Ruby started to tear up quickly as she ran over and hugged both Scarlett and Joseph as tight as she could. Until she heard them ask her nicely to loosen her grip so they could breath.

"I want you guys to call me every other day okay," Ruby said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes mom," both Joseph and Scarlett said in unision.

"And don't forget to sharpen your weapons every day. And and….," Ruby stopped suddenly as both her children dropped their weapons and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry so much mom. We know what to do," Scarlett said letting go of her mother and picking up her blaster clicking a button making it shift into it melle form of a black bladed kwan dao with Ruby's rose emblem on the blade.

"After all we learned from the best," Joseph said as he let go of Ruby and picked up his bo staff off the ground. He then tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground. A blade quickly came shooting out making the bow staff a scythe. "Don't worry mom we'll make you and dad proud." Ruby began to tear up again.

"Oh you guys. All you have to do to make us proud is be yourselfs. Me and your father have always been proud of you. And would have been just as proud of you if you had decided not to become a huntsman or huntress. No matter what remember that we will always be proud of you and your choices as long as you believe what you're doing is right. The only thing that could make this day any better was if your father were here right now."

TaiYang and Yang both put a hand on one of Ruby's shoulders. "Now you guys get on that Bullhead and remember no matter what."

"We love you," all three said in unison. Joseph and Scarlett switched their weapons back into their blaster and staff forms respectively and head aboard the Bullhead all three waving back at their family. "This reminds me of you girls first day. So how does it feel seeing them go," Taiyang asked as the kids Bullhead started to rise up and fly away?

"It's one of the hardest things I've ever done," Ruby said eyes slightly red.

"How did you handle it dad," Yang asked Tai?

"Well for the most part the same way you did. I knew you guys were going to be fine because of how I and Summer raised you." Just then both Ruby and Yang hug Tai from both sides. "Well mostly anyways. I still kinda worried about Yang because of her anger issues and Ruby because of how young she was."

"Seriously," they both said as both Ruby and Yang let go of TaiYang. All three of them then started walking back to Ruby's car.

"So Rubes," Yang asked looking over towards Ruby as they walked?

"Yeah Yang."

"Is Jaune still missing," Yang asked Ruby with a more serious expression now on her face?

To be continued...


	3. RWBY Legacies Chap 3: The Search Begins

Ruby sighed. "Yeah. Uncle Qrow said he should have been done with the last mission he was sent on a month ago. He sent search parties to look for him but they didn't find a trace of him. It's like he vanished. Uncle Qrow also said Jaune had called him when the mission was done but he hasn't heard anything from or about Jaune since then. To make things worse they can't seem to find his scroll's or tracking device signal."

"Are there any idea's about what may have happened to him," Yang asked?

"Uncle Qrow and Ozpin said they thought it was most likely one of two things. One, he was kidnapped somehow or is running from someone trying to get him or that on his way home a grimm may have gotten the better….," Ruby couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. She then looked down towards her right hand at her silver wedding ring with the letters "RJ" inscribed on it. Ruby clenched her hand in to a fist. "I know he's out there you guys. I just know it."

"What are you going to do Ruby? You can't keep lying to the kids," TaiYang asked as the three reached Ruby and Yang's vehicles.

"I'm going to do one of the things I'm the best at. I'm going to hunt Jaune down and figure out what happened to him," Ruby said opening and getting in to her car. "With the kids at Beacon I have at least three months until they come home for the Holidays to find Jaune." As Ruby went to close her car door it was stopped dead in it's track by the hand of Yang's metal arm.

"Do you really think I'm going to let my baby sis do this by herself," Yang asked leaning down to Ruby as she sat in her car. "If you're going to do this then I'm coming with you Rubes," Yang said letting go of Ruby's car door.

"Are you sure about this Yang? I don't know how long this will take and what if uncle Qrow needs you for a mission while I'm gone," Ruby asked in a worried tone looking down at her steering wheel?

"Look Ruby there are plenty of hunters uncle Qrow can call on if he needs something done but I only have one sister and if she needs help with something I'm going to help her," Yang said placing her mechanical hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Anyways it'll kinda be like old times only without Weiss…. or Blake," Yang said going silent for a moment.

"And while you two are tracking down Jaune I'll cover for you if the school needs you for anything," TaiYang said sanding beside Yang.

"Are you sure about that dad," Ruby asked? Slightly worried considering her dad had been retired as a hunter and just a teacher at Signal for the past three years.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I've got quite a bit of vacation time saved up at Signal so it shouldn't be a problem."

Ruby put one of her hands on Yang's mechanical one and after a deep sigh said, "okay." Yang then stood up smiling, pleased with herself. Ruby slightly smiled herself as she closed her car door. "I guess having you there might make things go faster," Ruby said trying to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry Rubes," Yang said right before hopping on to her motorcycle "I'm sure we'll find Jaune before the kids suspect anything. Anyway what was Jaune's last known location," Yang asked as she revved her motorcycle?

"Uncle Qrow and Ozpin said the last place they picked up his scroll signal was somewhere far north west of Vale in a town called Hanakotoba near the sea. They said the town has a inn that was a usual first stop for him on his way home whenever he had a mission in that area. From what they can tell Jaune got to the town with no problems because that night he called both uncle Qrow and Rin. But the next day as he left the town the Clock Tower just lost his signal and all contact with him out of the blue a few miles outside of the town."

"Well, then that makes things a little easier. First stop, the town of Hanakotoba," Yang said as she entered the name of the town in to her scroll's navigation system and then sat the scroll in to a compartment on the front of Bumblebee. "You ready to go Ruby," Yang asked as she once again revved Bumblebee. Ruby reached underneath the passenger seat of her car and pulled out a very compact version of Crescent Rose she had been working on recently and then looked back to Yang simply smiling with a look of blazing determination in her eyes and nodded. She then took one last look at her dad.

"Be careful dad and don't be afraid to call us if something happens with the kids," Ruby yelled as she popped her head out of her car window so her dad could hear her over Bumblebee! TaiYang couldn't help but chuckle a bit but then simply nodded at her. As Ruby pulled her head back in to her car as she looked over at her sister she could see Yang also slightly laughing trying and failing to hide it. Ruby ignored it and turned her own navigation system on as she pulled her car up to the exit of the air strip parking lot where Yang was waiting. The two sisters then pulled out and drove off at a breakneck pace to start their mission to find the missing Arc.

To be continued…..


End file.
